The Reason
by Dr. Anthro-Tano
Summary: This is a story about the scenes near the end of the Christmas special where the Doctor says goodbye to his dear Clara, but she has given him a reason to live, and he will find her again. Oneshot.


**AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is my first fiction for ****_Doctor Who_****, so if it doesn't sound quite right, I apologize. If I ever do an actual, multi chaptered story, the monologue might not sound entirely correct. After all, I'm not British. I'm American, so I wouldn't know exactly what they would say. Thanks! Hope you enjoy this new songfic! :D**

**The song is "The Reason" by Hoobastank.**

* * *

_I'm not a perfect person_

_There's many things I wish I didn't do_

_But I continue learning_

_I never meant to do those things to you_

The Doctor stroked Clara's forehead as he looked into her beautiful, dazzling brown eyes and clutched her hand tightly. Guilt gnawed at him; he should have known water vapor, no matter how dense, could never hold back ice for very long. Clara was looking up at him weakenly through half open eyes, but the eyes that had been lifeless until he brought her inside were now anything but dull and filled with a warm, tender affection.

"Hey..." the Doctor whispered when her eyes first opened. "Hello..."

"They all think I'm gonna die, don't they?" Clara asked softly, her breathing taking more effort than it should. A small almost unnoticable smile carved into the Doctor's face as he replied, "But I know you're going to live."

Clara looked at him puzzled, "How?" The Doctor reached into his coat's inside pocket and replied, "I never know how." He pulled out the key to the TARDIS. "I only know who." He kissed it and placed it into Clara's hand, curling her fingers around it as he kissed the back of her hand.

_And so I have to say before I go_

_That I just want you to know_

"The green lady...she said you were the savior of worlds once..." Clara murmured as she looked up at him, her breathing still labored. "Are you gonna save this one?"

"If I do..." the Doctor began, licking his lips slightly as he took a huge leap of faith, "...will you come away with me?"

Clara's eyes searched his for a brief moment, before she gave a weak nod and replied softly, "Yes."

_I found a reason for me_

_To change who I used to be_

_A reason to start over new_

_And the reason is you_

A joyful smile spread across the Doctor's face as his eyes lit up, and he commented, "Well then..." He leaned down and kissed her forehead as Clara's eyes closed. "Merry Christmas..." He leaned back as Clara gave a soft hum and opened her eyes again.

After a few more seconds, the Doctor stood up straight with a serious expression on his face and a determined fire in his eyes. He was going to make things right. He was going to save the world.

_I'm sorry that I hurt you_

_It's something I must live with everyday_

_And all the pain I put you through_

_I wish that I could take it all away_

_And be the one that catches all your tears_

_That's why I need you to hear_

After telling Dr. Simeon he would see him at the office, the Doctor closed and locked the door before going into the TARDIS. Vastra followed after him. He flipped switches, pulled down levers, and pushed buttons, all the while running around the central control board.

"So then, Doctor," Vastra commented as she followed not too far behind in his footsteps. "Saving the world again? Might I ask why?" When he didn't answer, she continued to follow him as she asked, "Are you making a bargain with the Universe? You'll save the world to let her live?"

"Yes, and don't you think after all this time and everything I've ever done that I am owed this one?" The Doctor replied angrily as he flipped switches with irritated force. Vastra moved towards him and insisted, "I don't think the universe makes bargains."

"It was my fault!" The Doctor snapped, turning to her, and Vastra put one gloved hand on his chest and the other on his shoulder, pushing him back as she responded, "Well then. Better save the world."

_I found a reason for me_

_To change who I used to be_

_A reason to start over new_

_And the reason is you_

_'Clara...'_ the Doctor's mind called when he saw that it was raining, and when Vastra said the rain tasted salty, he swore his two hearts nearly stopped because he knew what that meant. The sky was crying. It had to be crying because something had happened back at the house. Something had happened to Clara.

_And the reason is you_

The Doctor's hearts were pounding, and his mind was racing as panic and fear coursed through his veins, two emotions he had not felt in a very long time. She had to be okay. She was his new companion; they were going to travel through time and space together. He could not lose her.

_And the reason is you_

The thought of losing her was unbearable

_And the reason is you_

He didn't think he could go on, but he knew he would go on...for Clara. She would want him to live on. She would not want him to "sulk in his box."

_I'm not a perfect person_

_I never meant to do those things to you_

_And so I have to say before I go_

_That I just want you to know_

"There was nothing to be done. She has moments only."

The Doctor's hearts dropped into the pit of his stomach as his eyed flickered over to Clara; she eas weaker than she had been before. The children were crying in their father's arms, but the Doctor hardly noticed them as he made his way over to Clara's side and moved down to his knees beside her. He gave her a soft smile and commented, "We saved the world, Clara...You and me...We really really did."

_I found a reason for me_

_To change who I used to be_

_A reason to start over nee_

_And the reason is you_

"Are you going back..." Clara murmured. "...to your cloud?"

"No more cloud," the Doctor replied as he shook his head. "Not now." Clara seemed puzzled as she asked, "Why not?" She inhaled deeply as her eyes began to close, and the Doctor answered, "It rained..."

_I found a reason to show_

_A side of me you didn't know_

_A reason for all that I do_

_And the reason is you_

"Run..." Clara mumbled with her final breaths as she opened her eyes with the little remaining strength that she had. "Run, you clever boy...and remember..." The Doctor's eyes widened in shock and realization as the clock struck midnight. It was Christmas day. Clara's eyes closed for the very last time as she slipped away into the darkness.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I loved writing that! I hope you enjoyed reading it! Like I put in my other stories: reviews are like cookies and stickers! Can't get enough of them! So please review! :D**


End file.
